Nothing Can Change That
by Midnight Ash Princessa
Summary: Jacob Black has fallen in love with Sam's younger sister. There's only a few complications though that Sam doesn't know about. But nothing can change the way they have feelings for one another. Songfic. Jacob x OC


**Note: I do not own Jacob Black or Sam's last name or the song this is based off of which would belong to The Secret Handshake.**

**I would like to welcome you to the sexy part of the Quileute reservation.**

**Nothing Can Change That [Jacob Black]**

'_Cause all I've ever wanted_

_Was to get out of this town_

_And get away from our parents, baby_

_Cause they always kept me down_

Jacob Black sat by the window. Him, Jacob Black. Left to babysit a house. How drab this afternoon was going to be. That's when the phone rang, catching him off guard. The caller I.D. said it was from the Uley house. What did Sam want now? The old dog already had him doing double shifts because of the vampire redhead roaming the forest. Their suspicion was that it was after Bella because the Cullens had killed its mate, James. He had taken down Laurent one afternoon when the feral creature had attempted to kill Bella.

He wasn't so tired today though and it was only just afternoon. With a slight sigh, he answered the phone, not expecting the softer and more cheery voice of Sam's younger sister, Katherina Uley. She had returned to the Quileute reservation after finishing college at Berkeley University. Kat had finished early due to her obsessive study habits and the fact she had all of the credits she needed for two and a half years already. Her studies had been her main priority but strange things had started to happen to her, things she didn't quite understand. After Harry Clearwater died, she had decided that maybe it was time to move back, back into her old room with her older brother and his wife, Emily.

"Hey, buddy! How're you today?" She said, voice chipper and a relief to Jacob's ears. "Hey, Kitty Kat. I'm great now that my partner in crime is up and at 'em." He said, his wolfish grin obviously in place. No one except Jacob Black knew that she too had been granted the power to shift into a wolf. They lost touch after the first time she learned that her own brother was something ferocious as that. Katherina had been dating a vampire, Alec, she had met in Italy during her year studying abroad. After she learned that they tore vampires limb from limb, she had run to Jacob in search of comfort. He however had been recently insulted by Edward Cullen over his once upon a time crush Bella. In his rage, he had accidentally lost control and shifted before her. She had run from him that night in fright, through the woods, and into Sam's house. No one heard from her for 3 days or nights. Katherina had been too scared to let it go. She refused to believe she had loved and been born into such a horrid tradition. The day after that she left without a word, returned to Italy with Alec to finish her studies. The next time they heard from her, she was going to an American prom with him. Then it all just stopped. No more calls, no text messages, no e-mails. Nothing.

After about two months, Katherina had called Jacob in tears. Something terrible had happened to her when she woke up. Her bed had been torn to shreds and there was a mix of blood and dirt all over her sheets and floor but the oddity among it all was that there were paw prints, large paw prints coming from her window. She was frightened as Jacob asked her about any dreams she might have had. She couldn't recall but she didn't want Sam and Emily to know. With Harry gone and the other elders of the Quileute village out contracting business, the younger wolves were left alone, home sitting. He had invited her to stay with him since Billy would be gone for the weekend. During that time, he had realized how important she was to him. Embry, Paul, and Jared all found this strange however, having believed he already imprinted on Bella.

"So ole buddy ole pal, does Sam know yet?" Jacob asked, his curiosity needing to be put in check. The other end of the phone grew quiet before a crash was heard. "Sam, get out! No! Jacob Black, if you must know, god!" He could hear Sam tickle and scrambling to try to get the phone. "No Jacob, don't fall for her spell! She's the evil witch of the west!" Sam shouted, a soft giggle in the background representing Emily. "I think you mean wicked!" Jacob said back into the phone, hearing the hearty laugh from Sam and the muffled gasps for air from Kat. "I sense a high school crush! " Sam called as his voice faded and Katherina giggled again. " What was that all about?" Jacob asked with a curious sound.

Katherina was so glad that he couldn't see her right now. Her face was red from her brother's joke. What would he say if he saw her, 20 years old and being ridiculous as a school child with a crush? "I figured that if I showed my brother tonight when you all meet, maybe it would be easier?" She bit her lip, worry running over her facial expression. "Don't worry, Kat! I'll be there to back you up." Jacob said, his tone reassuring. "Here. To make it better, how about we go for a run down to the beach and if you want, we can even go cliff diving." Came Jake's offer. A delightful squeal met Jake's ears as he jumped lightly. "So…see you in about an hour?" Jacob asked hearing an "Mmmhm!" from the other end of the phone.

_And all I've ever wanted_

_Was just to move away with you_

_And fall in love by the beach, the sun is shining_

_I think that you like it too (whooah~)_

They met at the edge of the forest, a wild excitement in Katherina's dark brown eyes, something he had come to love. He grabbed her hand, pulling her into the rain scented woods. "Ready?" Jacob asked, curiosity making him wonder just what color she was. Nerves came into play for a moment as she stood to the side, watching as he burst into his reddish brown wolf form. Taking a deep breath, Katherina closed her eyes, feeling all worries and nerves float away. Her urge to run had become wild, untamed, as it grew more and more with each second. Kat's eyes opened to bring her to the realization that she was indeed smaller than Jacob, but that was to be expected. After all, she was a female.

Jacob's eyes widened as he took in her form. She was about the size of Seth, her fur starting pitch black like Sam's. There were only a couple of differences; her fur faded evenly from the jet black to a dark grey, then light grey, finishing in a beautiful snow white at her paws. But it wasn't only that which bothered him. Her eyes weren't the brownish gold of the Quileute pack. They were like an Alaskan malamute's, that beautiful pale glacier blue. She stood with the confidence of an Alpha, her eyes watching him. _'What are you waiting for, bad boy?'_ Katherina's voice rang in his mind before a smirk of sorts appeared on her muzzle.

They ran together, barks and yips following the trail they blazed through the woods. As they neared the rocky cliffs, Katherina's movements slowed a little, though she remained agile as she hopped down the cliffs into the more shallow waters with ease. Small splashes were heard as her paws plopped, paw prints pressing into the sand as she walked along the beach, looking back only to see Jacob chasing his tail like a household mutt. _'Show off!' _she said with a snort before rolling her eyes as Jacob jumped from a higher cliff ledge. Katherina padded along the soft beach sand while she waited for Jacob to tread back to shore.

Jacob was even surer of it now. This was the girl who had stolen his heart, earned his imprint. They laughed together as they both tumbled onto the warm, wet sand. For hours, they laid there, enjoying the warm winds and cool water, not to mention each other's company. Katherina's head lay on his chest, his arm holding her closer to him. She wasn't as fire warm as the others were. His last thought was one involving skipping the meeting; he never wanted this to end.

_I love you, I love you, I love you whoa_

_Nothing can change that fact_

_I love you, I love you, I love you whoa_

_And every time I look in your eyes_

_Nothing can change that_

The sun had lowered in the sky as Katherina finally moved. "Hey, how about a race?" She whispered as their eyes met. "To the meeting place?" Jacob asked, tilting his head as he stretched a bit. "Sounds like a deal!" Katherina squeaked before she stood, stretching high as if she could touch the sky. He picked her up, hugging her tightly, giggles escaping Katherina's lips. "Alright then, let's go!" She said as she phased easily, quickly, that excited flame having returned. Jacob chuckled at her, following her lead as they ran up the cliffs' ledges, running into the forest, the shadows grouping together and growing. The moon was rising now as they reached the midpoint, both taking a quick rest. _'Jacob, you didn't tell me it was on the other side of the forest!' _she scolded, her eyes narrowing at him as he jokingly pretended to be frightened, taking a step back. _'Sorry, I didn't think it would matter.' _He replied as he trotted around her in circles. _'Jacob…BLACK!' _she growled as the faded black wolf lunged at him playfully.

Tumbling and rolling around in the forest's greenery, they barked at one another, acting no older than puppies. They chased each other until they reached the open clearing, Katherina stopping alongside the line up trying to blend in. Jacob watched as all the heads turned to look at her, voices filling his head making him sway slightly before he accidentally ran into her, the two of them crumpling to a messy pile on the ground, earning Jacob a few snickers. Sam looked at them both in disappointment before tilting his head. _'What have I told you about playing with the new pups, Jacob? They need to learn that this job is not something to be taken lightly.' _Came the black wolf's voice, reverberating through all the pack's heads. _'Where are you from, young one?' _Sam asked Katherina, oblivious to the fact it was his own sister.

'_Sam, it's me.' _Katherina's voice said, making a couple of the wolves look up. They couldn't hear her voice as his eyes widened, a vicious snarl coming from him. _'Lying thief! How dare you attempt to call yourself my sister!' _He said, launching his large body at her as he knocked her to the ground with a loud yelp. Jacob growled, throwing all his weight against Sam's side to knock him off. _'Stop it! You're hurting her.' _He cried loudly in Sam's mind, making the black wolf cringe from the simple sound. The fire that burned in his eyes screamed imposter, but his eyes slowly moved back to meet the scantily clad body of his sister, her eyes full of fright. Katherina looked to the forest, the urge to hide away from this all, that it would go away if she simply denied their existence. The need to apologize reigned free as the black wolf stepped forward, only for his sister to step back. Her head had dropped and tears were falling to the ground, her heart racing in fear of what would happen next.

Each wolf disappeared into the woods before they congregated back into the clearing as the familiar faces she loved and knew, hoisting her up in celebration. Only Sam stayed towards the edge, guilt all over his face. He had lost control again, memories of the day he fell prey to his anger, the permanent marks leaving scars on his beloved Emily's face. "Welcome to the Pack!" Embry said, sitting her up on one of his shoulders. Quil followed lead holding her up with his other shoulder, giggles shaking her smaller body. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sam's voice asked, no longer the calm and collected leader but a quiet and guilty prisoner as everyone's eyes stared him down. "I thought you would be angry with me. That I was..like you. I didn't want it to be true. It scared me…until….until Jacob showed me how free it is. He was the only one I told." She replied softly, hoping he would forgive her.

Jacob stepped forward as Sam glared lightly at him. "I wouldn't break a promise to her. She is my imprint, Sam." The clearing fell silent as Katherina blushed, hiding her face with her sleeves. Sam looked between the two before he looked into his younger sister's eyes. "You've imprinted on Jacob Black…" He spoke in an uncertain manner, his statement seeming more like a question. "I love him. I have for some time…I was scared to admit that too.." She moved her chin from his hand, her brown eyes looking away. In her head, a memory played back of when she was little. Her father always sang to her mother when they were alone together…they had been soul mates, best friends throughout their whole lives. Maybe it was the same way with her and Jacob…

_Cause all I've ever really wanted_

_Is just to sing this song for you_

_So you can know how I've been feeling lately_

_And I'd think that you'd like it too_

_Let's get away from your parents_

_And I'll get away from my own_

_Cause where we're going_

_Nothing can stop us_

_And I'll never leave you alone (whooah!)_

The other members of the pack had left Katherina with Jacob as the night wore on. The exciting news of a new recruit to help hunt the redhead vampire was a relief to all. "So, you love me, eh?" Jacob said with a playful smirk. _'I love you, I love you, I love you…' _Katherina thought before she simply nodded to his question. He slipped his hands down to her waist as he turned her head to look into her eyes. "Whoa. Nothing can change that fact. I love you, Katherina Uley..." He said, loyalty and sincerity in his brown eyes. "I love you, Jacob Black. I love you." She said, pressing to his chest which caught him off guard. "Whoa!" He said as they fell back onto the hard rocky ledge, the moon bathing them and the sound of the ocean all they needed.

_And every time I look in your eyes…_

Their eyes were locked on one another's as they slowly unconsciously moved towards each other. Jacob's hand had found its way to her cheek, his thumb stroking softly before she moved her face down to brush her lips against his. His other hand moved to capture the other side of Katherina's face as he pulled her into an earth shattering kiss, her mind spinning from the excitement of it. The stars twinkled and shined above them as they pulled away, Katherina's head falling onto his chest as his hand traced light circles and designs on her back. All her puzzle pieces had fallen into place now. Everything was perfect, just perfect.

_I never want this to end_

_I never want this to slow_

_And every time I think_

_I think that you should know_

_How I really feel_

_How I really feel_

_How I really feel…_


End file.
